


Don't like that Chemical Smell

by ClayJackson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Connor doesn't like the smell of soap and deodorant that Hank uses, he'd much rather have him go without.





	Don't like that Chemical Smell

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little thing that I want to write more about because Connor (especially autistic Connor) just loves the way Hank smells.

It had started out small, innocent. Hank would come home after a jog (something him and Connor had figured out would be a good way to relieve stress) and Connor would smile and kiss him on the side of his nose while wrapping his arms around his neck. The back of his neck was always sticky underneath the small ponytail that Hank wore. Hank would laugh at him and push him off, talking about needing a shower, but Connor would always say he didn’t mind.

If he was being honest, Connor preferred him like this. The smell of soap was strong and overpowering sometimes, the chemical scent making him choke a little. Sometimes Connor wished Hank wouldn’t wear deodorant either, that also would have a strong chemical smell to it. But Hank had to due to societies dumb expectations.

That was the reasoning behind it for a long time, that Connor was just too sensitive to the chemical smell and preferred Hank to not smell like that. Things got a little weirder when they would lay on the couch together, one of Hank’s arms wrapped around Connor’s shoulders. Connor curled up into his side and pressed his head against him, breathing him in deeply. It was late at night after a hard day of work, and Hank needed another shower. Most of the chemical smells were gone and Connor could breathe in his natural scent. He liked it.

Things got especially weird when Connor was getting ready to do laundry. He’s going around the bedroom, picking up all the stray articles of clothing that are cast aside (they’re still working on using a laundry basket) when he picks up a shirt Hank had been wearing yesterday. He goes to add it to the basket before pausing, his thumb running over the fabric gently.

He doesn’t think as he brings the shirt up to his face, pressing his nose into it and breathing deeply. His senses are instantly filled with Hank. The scent of him, the pattern on his shirt, the texture in his hands. He takes a moment to take it all in, letting himself stand there for a second. A warmth spreads through him and he suddenly realizes just how aroused he is and he yanks the shirt away from himself. 

Connor licks his lips, enjoying the very faint salty taste that was there from where they connected to Hank’s shirt. He shivers and swallows, tossing the shirt into the laundry basket as he continues to clean. His arousal would have to wait for a better time.


End file.
